Master and Servant
by majincc
Summary: "Forget all about equality, let's play master and servant." .:ONE-SHOT:.


Hello Everyone!  
Awhile ago I wrote this as a piece to a Bardock fic I was working on (but eventually scrapped for a multitude of reasons). Well, the other day, just for kicks I went and read the only 5 chapters story I had pre-written (they were a fair length, about 3,000 words each). For whatever reason, I came upon this part that I barely remember writing. I was a bit mad at myself because after reading, there was nothing left on the page and I started thinking of the many possibilities I could have played out, had I continued writing. One of the many things I had planned to do, originally, was make Fasha a main character.

Anyways, I won't bore you anymore with my ramblings, here it is. This is/ was a flashback Fasha was having during one of her "blackouts" in the story. It was intended to be one of the "events" that shaped her into character she became. Lol Enjoy!  
PS: Something I'd like to just go ahead and clear up, the Saiyans may seem a little out of character. - You'll see what I mean. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z – That pleasure belongs to Mr. Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

_It was dark, lit lowly with the soft glow of melancholy, drenched in a putrid odor._

_She was in a room, golden and red, and lined down with windows. It was glorious, filled with faint memories of triumph and power. It was familiar. She knew this place well, as seen many times in her lifetime. A sight she'd burned into her mind forever, as she never could manage to let go of its memory. It was the Vegeta palace throne room._

_In presence were four Saiyans and one foreign body, so unfamiliar, was the home in which the rancid stench resided, a smirking alien._

_One of the four Saiyans was a frantic young male and he was standing beside what must've been his mate – who was holding onto the hand of a little girl that refused to open her eyes, their child. All were seeking protection from the King himself, who sat brilliantly beside them in his throne. He appeared rigid, uncertain, and very much on the edge._

"_We will do anything you ask, ANYTHING. Please, don't take her away from us. She's just a little girl!" The female begged the alien softly._

_"QUIET, monkey. Honestly, where is the sense of pride you Saiyans are so notorious for?" The alien smoothly and eloquently spoke._

_"Please Lord, we won't allow her to train until she's much older. We promise. We won't let her get any stronger." The young male tried to reason._

_"And waste all her potential? I can make her twice the fighter she will ever be." The wicked voice persisted, licking his black lips in anticipation._

_The little girl opened her eyes, finally breathing in her surroundings that she'd tried and failed miserably to banish._

_"Lord Frieza, I assure you, it will not be in your favor to make such a decision on impulse. Please, deeply consider what you are doing here." The stern King hopelessly bellowed. He knew there wasn't much he was able to do at this point._

_Terrified, the child looked up and met a pair of crimson red eyes – impossible eyes that could never be forgotten. The vile creature smiled menacingly as his feral eyes bored into hers._

_The mother squeezed the little girls hand tighter as she tried to bring the toddler closer to her side, in protection, for fear of the creature that wished to take her child away._

_The girl looked up at her mother. Her features were just as soft as her voice carried. Thick black hair coursed down her back, spiking rapidly as it flowed. Her eyes were as dark as every Saiyans was, but filled with an indescribable gentle grace. Her lips were small, plump and bore her a beautiful little pout._

_"Mother?" The child fully clad pink Saiyan armor asked quietly._

_"Hush!" The mother scolded her child, her eyes not once leaving the alien's._

_"So tell me young warrior, how much are you willing to sacrifice to keep your precious daughter?" The silky monster turned to the father._

_"Frieza plea-" The father began._

_Within the blink of an eye, the man was struck down by a purple beam, gone straight through his heart._

_"That's LORD Frieza to you." The creature corrected angrily._

_"My lord! What have you done?" The King, helpless to defend his own race, cried out._

_The mother looked over to her mate, now slain on the ground, easily lifeless by the very man who wished to raise her daughter. Tears strung her cheeks as she turned back to the evil that was chuckling to himself, enthralled by his own evil will._

_"Father!" The little girl cried as she ripped her hand away from her mother's grasp and raced over to her dead father._

_"Fasha, NO!" Her mother screeched as she tore her daughter away from the body and held her as tight as she could._

_"You monster!" The little girl cried to her master, clouded by her own rage._

_

* * *

_

And there you go! Short and sweet, hopefully. Reviews are a wonderful way to help me improve or give confidence, just SAIYAN. - lol my horrible pun. xD  
Btw, the title and quote from the summary come from a song called Master and Servant by Depeche Mode. The song's about S&M, but I figured I'd just throw that in anyway. LOL


End file.
